Caskett - Drabbles
by KBRC87
Summary: Kleine unzusammenhängende Episoden aus dem Leben von Kate Beckett und Rick Castle. - Ein Adventskalender.
1. Verletzungen heilen

**Caskett - Drabbles**

Das Ganze ist als so eine Art Adventskalender geplant, ein Drabble pro Tag bis einschließlich Heiligabend.  
Allerdings habe ich erst 7 Drabbles beisammen, da mir die Idee erst vor zwei Tagen eingefallen ist.  
Also wenn ihr noch Anregungen habt, gerne her damit.

Zeitlich angesiedelt sind die Drabbles in und nach Staffel 5.

Echte Drabbles bestehen aus exakt 100 Wörtern, ohne Überschrift.  
Das klappt natürlich oftmals nicht.

Aber gleich beim Ersten ist es mir gelungen. Halleluja.

* * *

Drabble Nr. 1 – 100 Wörter

**Verletzungen heilen**

Ich stehe am Bett und sehe auf sie hinunter. Ihre Haut ist so makellos, bis auf die vielen Narben. Kugeln, Messer, Fäuste... Ich. Das alles hat sie beschädigt.

Aber schlussendlich sind die Wunden nur äußerlich auf ihrer Haut zurückgeblieben. In ihrem Inneren ist sie fast vollständig geheilt. Ihre verletzte Seele hat sich erholt. Sie kann wieder lieben und vor allem geliebt werden.

Sie hat mich in ihr Herz gelassen. Und obwohl wir jetzt zusammen sind, ist unser beider Leben freier. Alle Sorgen und Ängste haben sich halbiert, dafür haben sich die Freude und das Glück verdoppelt.

_Ich liebe dich, Kate._


	2. Kaffee kochen leicht gemacht

Hey Leute, was ist los?  
Ist das Ganze wirklich so schlecht?  
Oder ist es so gut, dass es euch die Sprache verschlägt?

Kein einziges Review. Das ist nicht fair.

Bitte, bitte schreibt mir eure Meinung.

* * *

Drabble Nr. 2 – 110 Wörter

**Kaffee kochen leicht gemacht**

Beckett stand seufzend am Kaffeevollautomaten. Sie hasste dieses Ding, deshalb machte Castle ihr immer Kaffee. Jetzt war sie jedoch alleine und brauchte dringend Koffein.

Beckett zog einen Zettel aus der Hosentasche und las die handgeschrieben Zeilen. Dann drückte sie den Power-Knopf der Maschine und wartete bis die Betriebstemperatur erreicht war. Auf dem Display stand „Kaffeesatzbehälter leeren".

Nachdem sie wieder auf den Zettel geschaut hatte, zog sie den entsprechenden Einsatz heraus, leerte ihn und setzte ihn wieder ein. Nun stand „betriebsbereit" auf dem Display.

Zufrieden lächelnd drückte Beckett die Taste mit der 1 und endlich floss heißer, schwarzer Kaffee in ihren blauen Becher.

Gut, dass Castle ihr eine Bedienungsanleitung geschrieben hatte.


	3. Hair Porn

Drabble Nr. 3 – 100 Wörter

**Hair Porn**

„Ich überlege, ob ich mir die Haare kürzer schneiden lassen soll", sagte Kate nachdenklich, während sie sich schminkte.

„Nein", schrie Rick und Zahnpastaschaum schoss ihm aus dem Mund. „Ich finde dein Haar gut, so wie es ist."

Kate grinste. „Aber du sagst immer, du hast dich an dem Tag in mich verliebt, als du mich zum ersten Mal gesehen hast. Und da waren meine Haare wesentlich kürzer."

„Ja, das stimmt." Rick spuckte die restliche Zahnpasta ins Waschbecken. „Aber so wie deine Haare gewachsen sind, ist auch deine Liebe zu mir gewachsen. Und das soll sich auf keinen Fall wieder umkehren."


	4. Seine Hände

Drabble Nr. 4 – 100 Wörter

**Seine Hände**

Seine Hände sind groß und stark. Sie sind nicht wirklich schön, aber talentiert. Sie können Gurkengläser aufdrehen, den Müll runterbringen, verbotenerweise Dinge antatschen und Weinflaschen entkorken.

Seine Finger sind ein Wunder der Natur. Sie können einerseits in Lichtgeschwindigkeit über die Tasten seines Laptops fliegen und Bestseller schreiben. Anderseits streicheln sie in Zeitlupe sanft über meine Haut.

Am besten können seine Finger ihr Talent unter Beweis stellen, wenn sie in mir sind. Sie befriedigen mich in einer Art und Weise, wie es selbst meine eigenen Hände nicht können. Sie necken, kneifen, massieren, reizen und füllen mich aus, bis ich atemlos explodiere.


	5. Anleitung zum Kaffee kochen

Drabble Nr. 5 – 100 Wörter

**Anleitung zum Kaffee kochen**

Hallo Kate,

letztens ist mir aufgefallen, dass unser Kaffeevollautomat eine Diva ist.  
Nachdem man den Power-Knopf (rechts oben) gedrückt hat, dauert es einige Zeit bis sie einsatzbereit ist.  
Dann verlangt sie manchmal nach Futter. Die Bohnen kommen oben in das Mahlwerk.  
Oftmals hat unser Liebling auch Durst. Der Wassertank befindet sich auf der linken Seite.  
Seltener kommt es vor, dass der Kaffeesatzbehälter (rechts) voll ist. Man kann ihn einfach rausziehen.  
Doch dann ist das gute Stück betriebsbereit. Den besten Kaffee bekommt man, wenn die 1 gedrückt wird.

Aber ich schwafele schon wieder. Als ob dich das interessieren würde.

Dein Rick


	6. Eine Fantasie wird wahr

Drabble Nr. 6 – 100 Wörter

**Eine Fantasie wird wahr**

„Ihr Taxi kommt gleich, Sir." Der Portier grinste Castle frech an. Er lächelte verwirrt zurück, trat nach draußen und hielt Ausschau nach einem gelben Wagen.

Er blickte gerade nach links, als ein Motorrad in seine Straße einbog. Der Fahrer war ganz in schwarzes Leder gekleidet. Je näher das Motorrad kam, umso langsamer wurde es.

Direkt vor Castle hielt das Gefährt an.

„Mitfahrgelegenheit gefällig?", wollte der Fahrer wissen.

„Kate?", fragte Castle fassungslos.

Sie nahm den Helm ab und schüttelte ihre Haare aus. Das war das Erotischste, was Castle je gesehen hatte. Und er war sich fast sicher, dass er nicht träumte.


	7. Spieleabend

Drabble Nr. 7 – 100 Wörter

**Spieleabend**

„Du schummelst." Kate deutete auf das Mensch-ärgere-dich-nicht-Brett. „Der Würfel lag eindeutig auf Kippe."

„Das stimmt nicht", empörte sich Rick. „Ich zeige dir, was Kippe ist." Er umfasste die Rückenlehne von Kates Stuhl und kippte ihn nach hinten.

Kate schrie entsetzt auf. Er ließ den Stuhl zurückkippen und Kate sprang auf.

„Das wirst du mir büßen." Sie lief hinter Rick her, der ins Wohnzimmer flüchtete. Er nahm ein Sofakissen und warf es nach ihr. Sie fing es auf und warf es zurück. Die Kissenschlacht war eröffnet.

Alexis saß noch immer am Esstisch und schaute ihnen verwundert zu. _Muss Liebe schön sein._


	8. Begegnung vor Gericht

Drabble Nr. 8 – 100 Wörter

**Begegnung vor Gericht**

Beckett war spät dran. Sie sollte als Zeugin in einem Mordprozess aussagen. Sie schlich in den Gerichtssaal und belegte den letzten freien Platz in der hintersten Reihe.

Die Richterin kam herein und alle standen auf. Beckett achtete nicht auf die Leute um sie herum, sie war viel zu aufgeregt. Alle setzten sich wieder und die Verhandlung begann.

„Das Volk gegen Jerry Tyson. Die Rechtsvertreter sind...?" Die Richterin blickte fragend in den Raum.

„Euer Ehren, für die Anklage Eric Schneiderman", stellte sich der Staatsanwalt vor.

Dann erhob sich ein grauhaariger Mann auf der anderen Seite.

„Euer Ehren, James Beckett als Pflichtverteidiger."


	9. Gates weiß Bescheid

Drabble Nr. 9 – 100 Wörter

**Gates weiß Bescheid**

Captain Gates war auf dem Weg in den Pausenraum, um sich Kaffee zu holen. Als sie um die Ecke bog, erblickte sie Castle und Beckett, die knutschend am Kühlschrank lehnten.

Gates grinste. Die beiden waren so süß zusammen. Vor allem ihre Bemühungen ihre Beziehung geheim zu halten, waren rührend.

Dabei war Gates die Erste gewesen, die die Veränderung des Beziehungsstatus bemerkt hatte. Dank des Personenschutzes, den sie für Beckett veranlasst hatte, nachdem Maddox untergetaucht war.

Gates beobachtete die Beiden noch ein paar Sekunden, bevor sie sich diskret zurückzog. Den Spaß sie auffliegen zu lassen, würde sie sich für später aufheben.


	10. Bleib im Auto

Drabble Nr. 10 – 100 Wörter

**Bleib im Auto**

Der Doppelmörder im Auto vor ihnen raste durch den Berufsverkehr. Beckett jagte hinterher. Castle fischte seine Kevlar-Weste vom Rücksitz, was von Beckett mit einem skeptischen Seitenblick quittiert wurde.

Plötzlich fuhr der Mörder nach links auf einen Parkplatz. Beckett folgte ihm und hielt ebenfalls an. Sie stieg aus und schnappte sich ihre Schutzweste. Castle öffnete die Beifahrertür und wollte aussteigen. Doch er wurde gestoppt.

„Castle." Der warnende Ausruf seiner Freundin ließ ihn zurück auf den Sitz fallen.

Sie hatten das schon so oft diskutiert und er zog fast jedes Mal den Kürzeren. Castle grinste. Den Versuch war es jedoch immer wert.


	11. Barbusig

Heute bekommt ihr mal ein längeres Kapitel, einen sogenannten Double-Drabble.

* * *

Drabble Nr. 11 – 200 Wörter

**Barbusig**

Kate und Rick saßen am Küchentresen und vertilgten das chinesische Essen direkt aus den Pappkartons. Kate rutschte immer wieder unruhig hin und her.

„Was ist mit dir?", fragte Rick.

„Mein neuer BH bringt mich um", seufzte sie und bewegte die Schultern vor und zurück.

„Das lässt sich ändern." Rick stand grinsend auf und drehte Kate zu sich.

Sie sah ihn fragend an. Er zog ihr das T-Shirt aus der Hose und ließ seine Hände sanft über ihren nackten Rücken bis zum Verschluss des BHs wandern. Kate schloss die Augen und genoss seine zärtlichen Berührungen. Gekonnt öffnete er das Kleidungsstück. Dann ließ er seine Hände, an ihren Oberarmen entlang, bis in die Ärmel ihres T-Shirts gleiten.

Als er mit den Fingerspitzen die Träger des BHs zu fassen bekam, zog er einen nach dem anderen nach unten und Kate befreite ihre Arme daraus. Jetzt wurde der BH nur noch von dem engen T-Shirt gehalten. Kate stöhnte auf, als Ricks Hände sich langsam unter den BH schoben und sanft ihre Brüste umfassten. Mit einem Ruck zog er den BH nach unten und warf ihn achtlos auf den Boden.

„Besser?", fragte er grinsend.

„Sehr viel besser", antwortete Kate lächelnd.

„Dann können wir ja weiteressen."


	12. Abschuss

Drabble Nr. 12 – 100 Wörter

**Abschuss**

Beckett drückte dem Verdächtigen wütend ihr Knie in den Rücken. Der verdammte Mistkerl hatte auf Castle geschossen. Dieser lag zwanzig Meter von ihr entfernt und aus seiner Schulter sickerte Blut.

Beckett wollte zu ihm laufen, aber wenn sie den Verdächtigen losließ, würde er sich blitzschnell aus dem Staub machen. Und das konnte sie nicht zulassen. Wo blieb Esposito?

Castle stöhnte und Beckett schaute ängstlich zu ihm rüber.

„Ich bin okay", sagte Castle mit einem schmerzverzerrten Lächeln.

Endlich kam Esposito und sobald er ihr den Verdächtigen abgenommen hatte, rannte Beckett zu Castle.

Sie hielt ihn im Arm, bis die Sanitäter eintrafen.


	13. Jubiläum

Drabble Nr. 13 – 100 Wörter

**Jubiläum**

Als Kate von der Toilette zurückkam, lag auf ihrem Schreibtisch eine einzelne rote Rose. Verwundert blickte sie sich um, aber es war niemand zu sehen. Nach ein paar Minuten tauchte Rick auf, setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl und spielte mit seinem Handy.

Nach ungefähr 30 Sekunden hielt Kate es nicht mehr aus. „Ist die Rose von dir?", fragte sie.

„Ja", antwortete Rick, ohne aufzusehen.

Ungeduldig stupste sie ihn an. „Und was ist der Anlass?"

„Wir sind heute seit 37 Wochen zusammen", erklärte Rick.

„Das ist aber ein komisches Jubiläum", bemerkte Kate.

Rick grinste. „Liebe lässt einen die merkwürdigsten Sachen machen."


	14. Babyalarm

Drabble Nr. 14 – 100 Wörter

**Babyalarm**

Noch bevor Ryan seinen Schreibtisch erreicht hatte, kamen ihm seine Kollegen strahlend entgegen.

Esposito beugte sich über den Kinderwagen. „Oh, ist die süß."

„Willst du Erin mal halten?", fragte Ryan.

Abwehrend hob Esposito beide Hände. Das ging dann doch zu weit.

Ryan nahm seine Tochter aus dem Wagen und reichte sie Beckett. Zögerlich nahm sie das Baby. Erin war so winzig. Beckett streichelte vorsichtig über die Wange der Kleinen. Sie war so weich und warm.

Castle stand etwas abseits und beobachtete die herzerweichende Szene. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, bis Beckett ihr gemeinsames Kind so liebevoll im Arm halten würde.


	15. Quietscheentchen, du bist mein

Drabble Nr. 15 – 100 Wörter

**Quietscheentchen, du bist mein**

„Darf ich dir Gesellschaft leisten?" Rick stand bereits ausgezogen neben der Badewanne.

„Ja, setz dich vor mich."

„Aber ich bin zu schwer für dich", bemerkte Rick skeptisch.

„Ich mag dein Gewicht auf mir", antwortete Kate schelmisch.

Er setzte sich zwischen ihre Beine und lehnte sich leicht zurück. Kate legte ihre Arme um ihn und streichelte sanft über seinen Oberkörper.

„Entspann dich", befahl sie.

Langsam ließ er sich mit geschlossenen Augen weiter gegen ihre Brust sinken.

Plötzlich umfasste sie seinen im Wasser treibenden Penis. Rick schrie schrill auf.

Kate lachte. „Ich liebe es, in der Wanne mit meinem Quietscheentchen zu spielen."


	16. Nette Nachbarn

Drabble Nr. 16 – 100 Wörter

**Nette Nachbarn**

„Warten Sie, Mrs. Niedermeyer." Kate quetschte sich in den Aufzug.

„Hallo Detective Beckett", begrüßte die alte Dame Kate freundlich. „Auf unsere Etage?", fragte sie grinsend.

Kate rollte mit den Augen. „Ja, auf Ihre und Mr. Castles Etage."

„Wann ziehen Sie denn endlich zu ihrem Freund ins Loft?", fragte Ricks Nachbarin unvermittelt. „Ich würde mich so viel sicherer fühlen, mit einer Polizistin in meiner Nähe."

„Mrs. Niedermeyer, Sie fragen mich das jedes Mal, wenn wir uns sehen", sagte Kate ausweichend.

„Ja, das stimmt. Ich habe schon viel zu oft gefragt. Jetzt werde ich wohl mal mit Mr. Castle darüber sprechen müssen."


	17. Fernsehabend

Der Drabble von heute ist eine Fortsetzung des gestrigen Kapitels.

* * *

Drabble Nr. 17 – 100 Wörter

**Fernsehabend**

Kate und Rick lagen aneinander gekuschelt auf dem Sofa. Im Fernsehen lief „Jerry Maguire". Kate kannte den Film in- und auswendig, deshalb hatte sie die Augen geschlossen und lauschte nur den Stimmen.

Plötzlich, an der romantischsten Stelle des Filmes, war auf einmal der Ton weg. Verwundert öffnete sie die Augen und blickte direkt in Ricks ernstes Gesicht.

„Ich liebe dich. Du vervollständigst mich", zitierte er den Film. „Ich möchte jeden Abend mit dir zusammen einschlafen und jeden Morgen neben dir aufwachen. Willst du zu mir ins Loft ziehen?"

Kate sah ihn verschmitzt an. „Frau Niedermeyer hat mit dir gesprochen, oder?"

* * *

Wer die Filmszene nicht kennt, kann seine Bildungslücke hier (youtube _dot_ com _slash_ watch?v=rY3vpRngJjM) schließen.


	18. Freund oder Feind?

Drabble Nr. 18 – 100 Wörter

**Freund oder Feind?**

„Okay", Kate hob resignierend die Hand. „Mach was du willst. Ich wollte nur helfen."

„Das mache ich auch." Alexis ließ die Wohnungstür mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.

Kate legte die Hände an ihre Schläfen und versuchte den Druck weg zu massieren. Ihr Verhältnis zu Alexis war alles andere als gut. Irgendwie wurden sie nicht richtig warm miteinander. Egal ob es um Alexis' Studium, Kates Arbeit, Ricks Bücher, Urlaub, Feiertage oder nur ein gemeinsames Abendessen ging, das Mädchen war grundsätzlich anderer Meinung als Kate.

Wäre da nicht Rick, der zwischen den Frauen vermittelte, hätte Kate längst aufgegeben.


	19. Trauer und Freude

Drabble Nr. 19 – 100 Wörter

**Trauer und Freude**

Wieder ein 9. Januar, wieder stand sie am Grab ihrer Mutter. Doch dieses Mal war Kate nicht alleine. Neben ihr standen die beiden Menschen, die sie am meisten liebte. Ihr Vater und ihr Freund.

Wie üblich liefen Kate Tränen übers Gesicht, während sie Blumen aufs Grab legte. Die Tränen wurden jedoch nicht nur aus Trauer geweint, sondern auch vor Freude.

Kate freute sich, dass ihr Vater endlich den Tod seiner Frau soweit überwunden hatte, dass er ein Leben ohne Alkohol führen konnte. Und sie war glücklich, dass sie in Rick den Mann fürs Leben gefunden hatte.

_Danke für alles, Mom._


	20. Aufwärts

Drabble Nr. 20 – 100 Wörter

**Aufwärts**

Die Luft knisterte zwischen ihnen. Den ganzen Tag schon. Heiße Blicke, flüchtige Berührungen, geflüsterte Worte, es fiel ihnen schwer, nicht einfach vor versammelter Mannschaft übereinander herzufallen.

Jetzt fuhren sie im Aufzug nach oben zu ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung. Jeder stand an einer Seite der kleinen Kabine, möglichst weit voneinander entfernt. Keiner konnte und wollte den Blick vom anderen abwenden.

Wie magisch angezogen stießen sie sich gleichzeitig von der Wand ab und gingen einen Schritt aufeinander zu. Sie umkreisten sich langsam, wie zwei hungrige Tiger.

Schlagartig prallten ihre Körper aufeinander, waren seine Lippen auf ihren.

Es wurde die heißeste Nacht ihres Lebens.


	21. Diese Tage

Heute gibt es noch mal ein Double-Drabble.

Drabble Nr. 21 – 200 Wörter

**Diese Tage**

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe." Kate drehte sich von ihm weg und Momente später hörte sie, wie sich die Schlafzimmertür schloss.

Sofort bereute sie ihr zickiges Benehmen. Rick wollte doch nur, dass es ihr gut ging. Aber genau das tat es nicht. Es kam nicht oft vor, aber manchmal hatte sie während ihrer Periode starke Krämpfe. Und heute war einer dieser Tage. Sie rollte sich auf dem Bett zusammen und versuchte die Schmerzen zu ignorieren.

„Vielleicht hilft das." Erschrocken drehte Kate sich um. Sie hatte gar nicht gehört, dass Rick zurückgekommen war. Er stand unsicher in der Tür und hielt eine Wärmflasche in der Hand.

Kate lächelte ihm zu und klopfte neben sich auf die Matratze. Erleichterung erhellte sein Gesicht und er kroch neben sie auf das Bett. Auf der Seite liegend zog Rick seine Freundin so an sich, dass ihr Rücken an seiner Brust ruhte. Die Wärmflasche drückte er ihr leicht gegen den Unterbauch.

Kate spürte wie die Wärme, Ricks und die der Wärmflasche, sie langsam entspannte.

„Danke", sagte sie leise und drückte seine Hand, die die Wärmflasche festhielt.

„Gern geschehen", antwortete er. „Sex soll ja ebenfalls helfen."

Kate konnte Ricks Grinsen gegen ihre Haut spüren. „Hm, vielleicht später."


	22. Am Strand

Drabble Nr. 22 – 100 Wörter

**Am Strand**

Kate stand am Strand in den Hamptons und schaute verträumt aufs Wasser. Rick war schon weitergegangen und scharrte mit seinen Füßen im Sand, wahrscheinlich auf der Suche nach Muscheln.

Als Kate an die Stelle kam, an der Rick gerade noch gestanden hatte, sah sie, dass er dort etwas in den Sand geschrieben hatte. Schnell lief sie zu ihm und umfasste seine Hand.

„Meinst du das ernst, was du da geschrieben hast?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Kate, als Schriftsteller nehme ich alles ernst, was ich schreibe."

Sie zog ihn freudestrahlend an sich. „Dann lautet meine Antwort ja, ich will deine Frau werden."


	23. Martha kennt sich aus

Drabble Nr. 23 – 100 Wörter

**Martha kennt sich aus**

Martha schaute ihre Schwiegertochter skeptisch an. Kate war blass und kaute lustlos an einem Stück Toastbrot, außerdem trank sie Tee statt Kaffee.

„Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte Martha besorgt.

„Schon seit Tagen fühle ich mich morgens immer unwohl", erklärte Kate seufzend. „Im Laufe des Tages wird es dann besser. Komisch, oder?"

Martha lachte. Sie wusste genau was mit Kate los war.

„Deine Beschwerden werden bald verschwinden", sagte sie beruhigend.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich habe ich mir nur einen harmlosen Virus eingefangen", stimmte Kate ihr zu.

Martha zuckte schmunzelnd mit den Schultern. „Na ja, wenn du eine Schwangerschaft als Virus bezeichnen willst."


	24. Weihnachtsmorgen

Drabble Nr. 24 – 100 Wörter

**Weihnachtsmorgen**

David tapste barfuß durchs Wohnzimmer bis zum riesigen Weihnachtsbaum. Mit seiner Taschenlampe beleuchtete er die darunterliegenden Geschenke.

_Oh, der Weihnachtsmann ist tatsächlich schon dagewesen._

Mit strahlenden Augen inspizierte er jedes Paket, schüttelte sie vorsichtig und legte sie wieder ordentlich auf ihren Platz. Als er alle Geschenke begutachtet hatte, nickte er zufrieden und lief hüpfend zurück in sein Zimmer.

Kate war durch die nächtlichen Aktivitäten ihres fünfjährigen Sohnes wachgeworden und hatte ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Sie schaute ihm liebevoll hinterher und seufzte lächelnd. David kam ganz nach seinem Vater, er war genauso neugierig und gewissenhaft in allem was er tat.

* * *

Ich wünsche allen Lesern schöne Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr.  
Wir lesen uns in 2013 bestimmt wieder.


End file.
